Haunted Love
by MissyAndTheDocs
Summary: An unsolved crime from almost 200 years ago. A failed detective with some unknown inheritance. A cheerful ghost and a haunted farm house. What secrets could Nico Di Angelo's past hold? How is the broke 25 year old able to see the ghost? Could this be how he got nicknamed Ghost King? But, most importantly: What happens when you fall in love with a ghost? AU, Nicercy, M for later.
1. Intro

Hello everyone, welcome! I have tried to write before but I always get stuck after some point but I'm having a great feeling about this one! Feel free to comment or PM me with any ideas you mighy have, I would love to hear them and maybe incorporate them into this story since nothing is set yet. I sadly have no idea when the next chapter will be posted since I have something important coming up but if you want to know when that will be, you could follow this story and find out! Gah, I have monopolized enough of your time. Go on, run along, onto the story we go!

 ** _179 years ago_**

The day I died was supposed to be the happiest day of my young life. I was off to my first day of work at a nearby farm, where I was hired to take care of the horses and the stables. My parents owned a small piece of land and we made some small amount of money by selling eggs and vegetables but the extra income was needed ever since my grandmother had fallen ill.

I had to leave early since I had to be there at the break of dawn but I would be home around noon. My mom had planned a small feast for dinner and dad had invited his brother and best friend, Uncle Zeus and mister Hades, to celebrate with us. Even my grandmother had risen from her bed to bid me farewell the night before, her wishes a known lucky charm amongst my family.

What I didn't expect when I got back, all dirty and muddy and stinking like horse shit, was to find the door to our small home slightly ajar and the house eerily silent. The blood on the floor and the walls were the first thing I noticed once I stepped my foot inside, and I was happy for my lack of breakfast since it would have come right back up once I faced the gruesome sight in the kitchen. My mother's body lying on the floor, her head with her beautiful crystal blue eyes still open was sitting proudly in the middle of our table, the word WITCH written on the wall with her blood. I soon found my father, slain in his rocking chair, his main body a large gash and his intestines spilled out. I raced up the stairs in hoping to find my grandmother alive but she too had passed away, her body strangely unharmed.

The door slammed behind me and I turned around surprised, coming face to face with a strange man holding a bloody knife. The evil glint in his cold brown eyes and his menacing smile were the last image I would see, his sword cutting through me in quick, precise motions, my body falling down next to my grandma's bed as I let out my last breath and the world as I knew it stopped existing.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely pirates! So, while procrastinating on my studying, I chose to try and continue this instead of just staring at the ceiling. I hope you like it and it keeps your interest - don't be afraid to show your love, or hate, whatever, in the comments. If you have any ideas you would like to see added to the story, please PM me. I have a rough idea of how I want it to go, but I'd love to hear your thoughts! So, on to the story we go!

 ** _Now_**

Nico di Angelo was a grump. He was mean and sarcastic, had barely any friends and most of his co-workers feared him. But that was the outside. If you took the chance to delve a little deeper than the surface, you'd find he truly was a cold person - why, what did you expect? But only to those outside of his tightly closed social circle. His own, perfect family.

Nico had always been a bit different than the other kids. Moved to America from Italy after the tragic death of his parents, he and his sister Bianca went to live with their younger half sister Hazel. Hazel herself was in a foster home and along with her came Frank and Leo, also orphans. A few years later their parents died and Bianca, now officially and adult, took responsibility of them all.

Along with Bianca came her best friend, Thalia, and along with Thalia came Jason and Piper, her younger brother and his girlfriend. Jason and Nico instantly became best friends, the blonde fitting easily with the large but awkward Asian boy and the grumpy goth Italian.

They did everything together, and that everything included college. All three became cops, although later on they separated, Nico going on to become a detective while Jason stuck with the Narcotics department and Frank switched to personal security. They never drifted apart though, not even when they fought. And they fought a lot - especially when Frank started dating Hazel and Nico's overprotective side came out.

On his first day in the detective's department, he met Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan, his partner and boss accordingly. Luke immediately took him under his wing and their little band of misfits soon followed. The only one of their group Nico hated was Octavian, the british medical examiner and Luke's boyfriend. But he tolerated him for Luke's sake, appreciating the fact that he made his friend happy.

His sister started dating Thalia and Annabeth soon after, Hazel and Frank added Leo to their little group, but all the while Nico never felt left out. A bit bitter for being alone, yes, but never the third wheel. Or fourth, in some cases. His life was perfect and he was finally happy after such a long time.

It all came crashing down though one Monday morning, the day after his biggest win. The case had been bothering them for months and they had finally put it to rest, and with only slight risk of his own life. He felt on top of the world, accomplished and powerful, victorious. His mind was distracted and he couldn't focus on his work at all, which was why he was so delighted when Luke called him in his office in what he thought would be a celebration, or at least a brand new case.

"You're fired", though, wasn't at all what he expected to hear and it took him completely by surprise. He look up confused into Luke's crystal blue eyes, searching for any explanation.

"Nico, I'm sorry, but I can't keep you on our program. You let someone innocent die to help Annie. And I'm thankful for that - you know how much I care for the kid. But what you did was bad. And I can't let it go without showing preference. You know I'm already a target for replacement, I can't afford this." Luke explained, his voice soft and full of feeling.

And it was true, he had don bad. But he had to save his friend. It's not like he pushed the man in the line of fire, he just pulled Annabeth away from it. He felt bad about wasting a life but having his friend wait for him in her office, already puzzled over a new case, made it worth it. He never thought he would lose his job but he didn't regret his actions.

"I'm not worried though, with your resume and your skill you'll find a job in a few days. Look at you; graduated top of your class and skipped two whole years, anyone will want you! You're a genious in your field."

Yes, he was a genious, yes, he would probably find a job but that didn't make anything better. With a polite nod towards Luke he went to pack his things, giving a small shrug to Annabeth as she observed him with a sad look, obviously already informed.

He knew she probably blamed herself for it and he didn't want to add to her concience by seeming as bad as he felt. So with a small smile he grabbed the small box full of photographs and some important folders and left behind his second home.


End file.
